Automotive vehicles may have several keys associated with the vehicle that allow access to be granted to the vehicle. Moreover, biometrics may be used to authenticate a driver. A combination of at least two valid keys must be present to program another key. Alternatively, two valid biometric inputs may be used, or one valid key and one valid biometric input, to program an additional key. As such, at any given time, the driver of a vehicle may have only physical keys, only enrolled biometric inputs or some combination of both. In the case of only having enrolled biometric inputs, it may not be possible to transfer drive rights to the vehicle if the user with sole biometric access has departed the vicinity of the vehicle or is incapacitated. For this reason, conventional systems fail to permit easy transfer of an active key or programming of an additional key, especially when only one other valid key is present. Thus, an improved system for programming additional keys, as well as transferring existing keys while the maintaining security of the vehicle is needed.